Good in Goodbye
by AdriDee
Summary: Years have passed and definite changes are happening to Blair. She is leaving behind the child and slowly becoming the woman she is destined to be. The road towards womanhood is not an easy one. For the first time she is admitting her life is not as perfect as she believes it is and turning to her small amount of very good friends for help.
1. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Title: **"Good in Goodbye"

**Pairing**: Chuck/Blair

**Rated**: PG-13, T

**Description**: I decided to write this because I will not be watching season 6. I'm more than frustrated how this last season ended. I have a good idea as to what's going to happen by the end of series so, I'm doing damage control before the season has even begun… :P Enjoy! FUTUREFIC!

*this is NOT a happy Chuck/Blair pairing. If you're a true shipper of that coupledom, this is NOT the story you want to read.*

* * *

_Spring 2020_

**Chapter 1:** "Somebody That I Used to Know"

"Are you sure?" I felt his eyes on me.

My eyes were cast down, looking at my left hand. The extravagant diamond he had presented me with years ago glistering as bright as ever. The gold wedding band was barely visible underneath it. As I stared at these items, a flashback of our lives came rushing to me. The drama, the games, the plays, the ploys, the love, the heartache. Our relationship had consisted much fun and excitement, but very little happiness. The love we have held for each other was strong and passionate. But it was poisonous. Lethal. Dangerous. I became too consumed in "us" that it drove me to lose my self-identity. How many times in our lives did we break up, split up, get back together, failed one another, hooked up, became enemies, said we were in love, betrayed each other? It never worked out. For over ten years we both attempted to make it work, but failed sooner or later. I thought after marrying we would make our stance against the Universe and finally win. We married so young. We were so naïve. The Universe's knowledge was much greater than ours. We had to stop fooling ourselves.

"Blair?" His raspy voice snapped me out of my thinking.

I brought my head up at him; saw his eyes looking at me. I knew. Had known for years, but refused to acknowledge it. With my chin high up, no tears in my eyes, no lump in my throat I answered him with all honesty. "Yes."

His eyes did not falter. No glister at all. He just looked at me for a couple of seconds in silence. Then, he finally took a step back. "I'll call the lawyers in the morning." He began to move away.

I wasn't done. "I already contacted a lawyer."

Finally, an emotion was seen. "Pardon me?"

"It's not one of yours, don't worry. No need to start firing anyone. I decided to hire one of my own," I informed him.

His anger was beginning to show off his face. "You don't know any lawyers other than—"

I knew who he was referring to. "It's not him. Do you really think I would go to someone we both have such history with? You two might not be as close as you used to be, but you're still best friends."

I think he believed me. "Then who?"

"You'll know soon enough." I took my coat and began to put it on. "The papers should be coming to your desk no later than tomorrow at evening. It'll give you enough time to gather up all of your lawyers."

"Well, thank you for the consideration," he said in his usual monotone voice.

I bit my lip and constrained from snapping; trying to take this as serious as I could. "All of my clothes have left the apartment. I'm staying at the Lutetia, in case you want to reach me. The movers will be in tomorrow morning to take the rest of my possessions to the Carlyle." I took my purse, more than ready to leave. "Don't worry. I'm not touching anything we bought together. Those items will stay here until we've settled it with our lawyers." I made my way towards the door.

"How long have you been planning this, Blair?" He was trying to control his anger. "How long ago did you make up your mind on ending this marriage by yourself?"

I knew he wasn't faking his hurt, because I too was hurting a little still. I turned to him and decided he needed the truth. "A little right before you took a stroll through Montmartre."

He looked too stunned to speak.

"Don't worry, Chuck. Our marriage was beyond saving before that. Montmartre just sped things up." I made sure not to sound harsh or cruel or cold. We had both hurt each other. Now that things were ending, I wanted it to be as smooth as possible. "Goodbye, Chuck."

He didn't reply.

I turned my heel and left. Leaving my life as Blair Bass in that Paris apartment.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what y'all think!


	2. The War is Over

**Pairing**: Blair/Chuck, Blair/Nate

**Rated**: PG-13, T

**NOTE**: Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** "The War is Over"

Given the truths of how our marriage had been, Robert insisted on filing my divorce with Chuck on the grounds of Cruel and Inhumane Treatment. I apposed it, believing that would only ignite Chuck to fire back with heavy ammo. I didn't want to deal with a long and agonizing divorce; I wanted this settled as soon as possible. It took a while, but I convinced Robert the best ground to file under was Irretrievable Breakdown in a Relationship. That way, no one was at fault. And in all honesty, no ONE party was to blame. We both were.

When I had filed for the divorce with Robert 9 months ago, I believed this would be an Uncontested divorce. What a fool I had been. After all, the Peace Treaty of 2010 had taken almost an entire day to make. What had made me think for a moment our divorce would take a couple of months to settle? Chuck had argued against every single one of my demands; shooting them down one-by-one. I let go of most of my demands but was holding on to two treasures I was unwilling to give up: the Manet paintings. Leave it to Chuck Bass to not budge on any of the two Manets. It frustrated me. He didn't even like art. He only loved to show them off during his meetings to his business partners and guests; he didn't know how to truly value them. Sure, he had coughed up most of the money for the paintings but it had been _my_ idea to buy them. _I_ was the one in love with the French painter.

I knew why he was doing this to me. It was his last stance against my rebellion. That and I believe he suspected Robert and I were having an affair. He easily recognized Robert from the Louis-Dreyfus Winter Party we had attended over 2 years ago. It had been a dry night at the Louis-Dreyfus' and meeting Robert had been refreshing. He was intelligent, funny, and charismatic. Nothing had happened to us that night—or any other time. However, Chuck didn't want to hear it that night when we arrived home. He was frustrated with me and lashed out heavy words towards me.

I decided to keep my friendship with Robert a secret. And it had been one of the best decisions I have made in the last few years. Robert had been a godsend. And just like over a year ago, nothing continued to happen between us. Our relation as soon as we stepped into his office and to the court room was strictly business.

"My client paid for the painting with cash; we have the receipt to prove it," argued one of Chuck's lawyers. He handed a piece of paper over to the judge.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Your Honor, him holding the receipt is irrelevant. Since this was paid with cash, there is no way to determine which one truly paid for it. Unlike Mr. Bass, my client admires Manet. She had set eyes on the painting for years and it was only because of this reason which lead Mr. Bass to possess the painting."

"Be that as it may, _he_ was still the one who paid. There's surveillance video somewhere. I'm more than sure we can obtain it if you would like," taunted one of the other lawyers.

I could feel Chuck smiling at his triumph. I wasn't winning. I knew it. And even _if _there was a chance of winning, it was going to take much longer. Chuck had four of Manhattan's best lawyers on his side. Any other lawyer would have crashed and burned within the first week. However, here was Robert, nine months later still putting up a fight. And he would continue to do so. However, I was at the end of my patience.

"You know what?" I felt my body was shaking with an emotion much stronger and fiercer than anger. "Take it all, Chuck. If it makes you so happy, take whatever you want."

He simply stared at me with that stupid narrowed look he always carried.

Robert touched my hand and came close to my ear, "Blair, don't say anything too rash. We should discuss it first—"

I ignored him. I had come to care deeply for Robert on a personal level so he knew that he should not take me ignoring him right now too serious.

"You can keep the paintings, the vehicles, the jet. I don't care. I'm fine with walking out of this relationship with what I came in with. It's for the best really. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." With that, I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I got up from my seat, pushed Robert away, and left the room.

I took a long stroll along the building. I couldn't leave because I still had to meet with Robert afterwards.

About an hour later, as I was coming back around to the court room, I saw Robert and the other lawyers coming out of the room, Chuck right behind them.

Robert spotted me and walked over to me. "He agreed upon giving you one of the Manets."

I saw Chuck overhearing us, pretending to converse with his lawyers.

Strangely, I didn't care for the Manets any more. I shook my head. "I don't want them. Let him have it."

Robert sighed. "Blair, think this over. You don't have to keep it. If it's too painful, you could always sell it—"

I looked at Robert straight in the eye. "I. Don't. Want. It, Robert."

He wanted to argue with me; wanted to convince me, but saw the determination in my face.

Apparently, so did Chuck. He walked over to us. "Blair, just take the damn painting."

Robert got in between us. "Step away from my client, Mr. Bass."

Chuck ignored him. "Take it, sell it, and pay your lover here. I don't care anymore about the damn painting."

Robert called for security.

Chucks lawyers came over to us and tried to pull Chuck away.

"You never cared for it to begin with, Chuck! You just want to make me suffer for humiliating you by divorcing you!" I shot back.

Robert placed his hands on me. "Blair, we're leaving."

As I was being pushed away, Chuck and I kept yelling things at each other. More insults, more injury was caused. Things we had done to one another more than a decade ago rose again during our out-lash. We wanted to hurt each other. We each wanted to be the better one and lessen the other. I named all of his sluts, he named all of my failures. God, we were horrid.

After cooling off a couple hours later with a pep talking from Robert, he handed me some papers.

I opened them. "Tickets? Barcelona?"

Robert nodded. "Use my home. Take a break for a week. You need it. I'll try to do as much damage control as possible. By the time you get back then maybe you'll be more at ease."

I didn't care for a break. I wanted this to be over.

Robert could read my thoughts. "I promise it _will_ end. I will do as much as I can. Give me 3 months and you'll be home free."

I let out a sigh. "Fine."

The plane was for the morning. I called Dorota to get my things ready. In the meanwhile, I would visit a damn bar.

z

—

z

I looked at my watch. Midnight. Ugh. I took the shot the bartender gave me. "Another."

He looked at me sadly and poured me another. Great, pity from a minion. You've sunk low, Waldorf.

"Don't you have a flight early in the morning?" came a voice behind me.

I turned towards the voice.

"I'm pretty sure you're close to waking up with a hangover tomorrow. You won't make the flight." He was so much older, but so much the same.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the tall, handsome, blue-eyed blonde.

He gave me that dashing smile of his. "I thought you could use some company." He took a seat next to me and waved to the bartender. "Whatever the lady's having."

I was more than confused. "How did you know I was here?"

Nate gave me a "really?" look.

I groaned. Of course. His ex. "She has a mouth on her."

"You love her," he said simply.

"Only so her partner won't dry me out after this damn divorce finally ends." I took the shot.

He laughed. "He more than likely won't charge you."

"I haven't seen you for almost a year, Nate," I say, looking at him. I knew why, but wanted to hear it from him. I wanted to make sure we were still friends.

Nate looked a bit ashamed. "Sorry about that. It kind of sucks when you're friends with both sides of a couple who's going through a nasty divorce." He looked at me with a warm look. "I didn't want either of you thinking I was siding with one party more than the other. I care for you both, which is why I turned him down when he asked me to represent him."  
This fueled me. "Asshole."

Nate looked taken aback. I hardly cussed and he wasn't sure who I was referring to.

"He thought I had gone to you to be my lawyer when I first told him I wanted a divorce. He was pissed at the thought I would have done that. His hypocrisy shouldn't astound me so." I wanted to ring his little neck.

"I told him to fuck off, if that makes you feel better."

I chuckled. He could always do that.

He placed an arm around my chair and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You're going to be completely fine, Blair Waldorf. You never needed Chuck Bass to make you great."

I turned to him and leaned close. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek in return.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around more."

I shook my head. "Robert has been great—as has your ex."

"What about Serena?" he dared ask.

I shrugged. "She's going through her _own_ divorce at the moment. She was there in the beginning of the downfall, but then she caught the hubby with his secretary."

"Isn't this going to be her 4th divorce?"

"_3rd_," I corrected him. "The one in Barcelona doesn't count."

Nate shook his head, smiling. "She's only 28. At the rate she's going, she'll have married 5 men by the time she reaches 45—like Lily."

"No judging. Might I remind you I'm going through my _2nd _divorce right now?"

"You think you'll reach Husband #3 by the time you reach 30?" He had a teasing tone in his voice, but I could hear some seriousness in there.

"God, I hope not. I don't think I ever want to marry again. I'll spend the rest of my years single, thank you very much."

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't marry for the wrong reasons," he advised. "You married Louis because you _convinced_ yourself you loved him and also because you felt _obligated _to do so. Marrying Chuck was no different."

He was right.

"I know there's someone out there for you, Blair. A _man_ who will attend to your every emotion. A _man _who will be your equal intellectually and spiritually. This man won't be a _boy _like your exes were. Those boys you married were right for you _socially_, but that's not what you need. You're a very capable woman and you need a man on your side that will nourish and support that side of you. Louis and Chuck held you back."

How was it my friends new me better than my ex-husbands? How? And even worse: how was it _I _didn't realize the truth of what I needed so much sooner?

Nate reached over and caressed my cheek. "You're going to be fine."

I suddenly noticed I had been crying. I did my best to compose myself.

Nate took out two hundreds and laid them on the counter. "On me."

"Thanks for the charity," I told him sarcastically. I wanted to avoid my embarrassing tears.

"Bring me a souvenir from Barcelona." He kissed her temple. "Now, I'm off to meet your future-ex husband."

"What caused you to finally come see us, anyway?"

"Robert told me he was sure that while you're gone he'll come to an agreement with Chuck's lawyers. He sounds pretty damn sure."

I hope Robert was right.

"Thanks, Nate."

Nate smiled at me. "Don't mention it. Call me when you get back."

I nod and give a silent prayer that when I come back a miracle will be waiting for me.

And after staying a week in Robert's beautiful home in Barcelona, my miracle was given. Chuck settled, giving me both of the Manets. Robert had me sign.

"Please, don't argue. You have no idea how much groveling I had t do for this," Robert whispered to me.

I gave in.

Chuck followed with his signature.

That was it.

I looked up to see Chuck staring at me. I could see an ocean of emotions in his eyes and I couldn't help but notice how I felt nothing. There was no relief, not grief, no happiness, nothing.

He got to his feet and left the room, never looking back.

"It should be six weeks. You'll be a free woman then," Robert closed his briefcase.

At that moment, the love of his life—his partner—walked in.

A bright smile came upon her face. "Is it done?"

Robert nodded. "Come on, Blair. Dinner at our house."

I heard him, but I couldn't respond.

"Blair?" he asked with concern.

I heard his partner whisper something to him. He shortly after left the room.

I was alone with her.

"How you feeling?" she asks me.

I'm not quite sure, and I tell her.

"Give it some time. I'm sure it'll slowly sink in." She walks over to me and hugs me from behind.

It shocks me how great of a friend she has been to me these last two years. Over a decade ago I had strongly disliked her for many _good _reasons: she had dated my first love, slept with my ex-boyfriend, plotted against me_, _and was behind one of the reasons why my best friend almost died. When I found out she was Robert's partner, I had found it difficult to hide my dislike for her. I sucked it up, believing Robert was _the_ lawyer for me. However, I saw the deep love and adoration Robert had for her and I saw how much she cared for him in return. They were such a great, functional couple. The only one I have ever met who was my same age. She apologized to me and called for truce. I soon forgot the past and got to know her. She became a great confidant.

I hugged my friend back. "Thank you, Nessa."

Vanessa hugged me tighter. "I'm here for you."

* * *

**AN**: FYI, Robert and Vanessa (yes, Abrams!) are partners—they're NOT married. For some reason I see Vanessa as the type to never marry. She'll have a partner, but I think she's so liberal and free; I find it hard to see her be one to believe that a piece of paper binds a couple more and makes their relationship stronger. She's never showed any interest in marriage, just is inspired to have a good partnership.


	3. Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: I need to say a few things (in order of importance) before I continue with my story:

1) My intention is not to anger anyone with the way I'm treating the characters as a couple. I didn't tag them both to get a rise out of anyone. Those of you who felt that way, I'm sorry you took it so strongly, but that was not my intent. I tagged Blair as THE character and as SECONDARY character, I added Chuck because he IS a big part of the story…so far. I gave a warning in the first chapter to all of you who are true Chair fans, so you would read at your own caution.

2) No disrespect, but WHO I decide to choose as characters in MY story is MY choice. I have only published TWO chapters of this _multi_-chapter story I'm creating (I'm aiming for 15 chapters). Before jumping down my throat, how about you keep reading before making rude accusations? The later chapters will be revealed soon. Patience.

3) To those who are telling me to take my "ranting" of how season 5 ended elsewhere need to understand how closed-minded you sound. We all have opinions and have the freedom to write about them (just like you did on the reviews you wrote on my story). Voicing opinions (like I did in my story) have _reactions_ and what _you_ write back to _me_ reflect _your_ opinions. I love that. I _welcome_ it. I _nourish_ people voicing their opinions. I wish you'd login so I could respond and have a conversation with you. It's a dance that is shared between writer and reader. You won't always like what a writer writes about, but in the most _respectful_ way, you must speak out your thoughts. I will gladly listen to you, but please don't get tacky and start cussing up a storm. It's ugly.

4) I have my reasons for my frustrations of how season 5 ended and as this story progresses, those reasons will be fully evident.

5) Don't take this so seriously. First, it's only fiction—this isn't reality. Second, it's summer; I have no English classes to keep me occupied so I'm bored. And as the English major that I am, its killing me not to be discussing literature (please don't think for a second that _**I**_ see _**my**_ writing as literature, because I don't). This is supposed to be a FUN project but you guys are making me feel as if I'm back in a classroom…_thank you_ because I MISS my classes! :D

6) Please, please, please! Give me more details as to why you like/hate this story. Some of you say you don't like where this is going, please tell me why, that way I can give you a response back. I know exactly what is going on through Blair's and Chuck's minds, so if you voice out your confusions or frustrations I can then use them to better explain themselves.

xoxo

AdriDee


	4. Princess of China

**Pairing**: Chuck/Blair, Chuck/Nate (nothing slash, you nasties! LOL)

**Rated**: PG-13, T

**NOTE**: Sorry that I haven't posted anything in two weeks. I was on a much needed vacation! Now that I'm back onto civilization, I want to thank everyone for their comments. _**driverpicksthemusic**_, you continue being my favorite reader! A big thank you to **_88Mary88_**. I personally responded back to you; hope you got my response. Thanks so much to the rest of you who are giving this story a chance. Also, giving you a heads up, although I've already written the next four chapters, I'm gonna pace myself in posting them up since I going to be moving and won't be able to write for a good while. Your patience will be much appreciated. Thank you!

This is Chuck's FIRST POV

* * *

**Chapter 3:** "Princess of China"

I made my way over to the balcony, a glass of whiskey in my hand. I took a sip from it as I remembered the day's events. My lawyers countless suggestions I should keep both of Blair's most treasured paintings; leaving her with nothing. A part of me regretted agreeing with them, but during the time I wanted nothing more than to hurt her as much as she was hurting me.

The memory of the day she had permanently ended things struck hard at me. It had blind-sided me. An unexpected blow.

Yes, it was true we hadn't been as close as we had before, but she had seemed content. She was making quite a life for herself. She was co-president of Chuck Bass Inc., the company I had started shortly after we had married since I no longer had anything to do with my father's company. After she graduated from Yale, I had offered her a position and she accepted. Gradually in the years, she rose in the company.

It had been Blair who had inspired the idea of creating something of my own. I remembered the day I had brought up my idea to her.

_She smiled at me, her brown eyes sparkling with joy. "You would do great!"_

_I wasn't sure if she actually meant it or she was simply saying it because she loved me. I told her this._

_With the softest look upon her face, she answered, "To love you is to believe in you. To believe in you is to love you." She sealed it with a kiss._

Now here I was: standing alone in our City loft we had purchased many years ago…when we were in love.

Now, what was to be of us?

I heard a knock on the door.

I had told my lawyers not to bother me; but as usual they never listen.

With great annoyance I walked over to the door, ready to chew whichever scumbag was on the other side of it.

To my surprise, it was a blonde blue-eyed man I hadn't seen in almost a year.

He gave me a smile.

Normally, I would have welcomed him with open arms, but at the moment, I was angry with the fucker. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Nate's smile didn't falter. "Nice to see you, too. Mind if I come in?" He made his way into my house.

I shut the door after him. "What do you want, Nate?"

Nate walked over to the bar. "Some nice Scotch would be great."

I wanted to wrangle his little neck. "You have one minute to speak before I call security on your ass."

Nate served himself some of my finest Scotch. "What I have to say is going to take much longer than that, my friend."

I wanted to punch him. "We _aren't_ friends."

Nate looked at me with an annoyed look. "You know that's not true. We've been friends all our lives. We've endured a lot of shit from one another—you think something as small as not speaking for over ten months it would be the final blow?"

"Blair ended things with _me_ over something small. I think she might be starting a new trend."

Nate was silent for a moment. It was as if he was thinking of what he was going to say before he said it. "You know she didn't end things over something small. After all the bullshit games you two have played, I say that pile finally tumbled her over." He took a long sip.

"You _would_ know what's on her head," I accused.

He shook his head at me. "Contrary to what I know you're thinking, in the process of your divorce I have spoken to _neither _of you. I'm friends with you both; I didn't want to be sucked into the whole mess."

"Nice to know that when I needed my best friend most, I didn't have any sort of backup." It had been almost a year I had been frustrated with Nate. Now that I had him in front of me, I wanted to lay it all out on him.

Nate just stood there, not saying a word. He wore a look upon his face that was telling me, 'Go ahead. Get it all out of your system.'

I fully intended to. "You know how frustrating it is to only have _lawyers_ to talk to? I have no one I can trust with this. This whole chaos was getting out of control for a good while there and I would have loved some advice—not from lawyers, but from a _friend_. You know you and Blair are the only ones I can trust—and when she left me in Paris, so did you. What were you thinking, man? You're supposed to support me. Be there for me. Give advice. I had to turn to _Lily_!"  
Nate let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, man. I really am. I knew it was hard on you, but the way I saw it, this was another angry war you and Blair created and only you and her could end it. Serena and I have always been both of your generals, but this time we both decided to sit it out. Why do you think Serena also wasn't there for Blair? Not only was Serena going through her own issues, but I think she didn't want to start plotting against you—just like I didn't want to be plotting against Blair."

He was confusing me. "_Plotting_?"  
"Yes, plotting. It's what you _always_ do. Every time either you or Blair wants to get revenge, there you are dragging Serena and I into it. Now, I'm not saying that Serena and I are angels, but it's the two of you who come up with the evil plans."

"You honestly think I would do something to Blair? She was my _wife_." How low did Nate, my best friend, think of me?

"But she has always been the _love of your life_, yet you still did some horrible shit to her—and her to you," Nate responded.

"We're no longer children, Nate. We've grown up," I defended myself.

Nate shook his head. "That's not true. You still pull some strings and make threats to whoever gets in your way of building up your company. Granted, you're not as evil as you used to be and you only do it to those who are scumbags, but you still play the games. And she does too. While she was co-president of your company, she did some pretty dirty things. I had hoped you guys would outgrow it after you got married, but you didn't. Both of you still have issues you need to resolve. You just thought that by marrying one another, all those problems would have been forgiven and forgotten.

"And that was your mistake—the moment you two decided to get back together after her divorce with Louis. You thought the past could be forgotten, but it can't. _You_ have trust issues and _she_ has her self-esteem she needs to work through. But you both ignored it, believing your love is greater than anything else when in fact, it's not. It takes more than love."

I hated him giving me advice on relationships. He had gone through a good two dozen of them; all of which ended badly. "I know that, Nathaniel. I know it also takes communication in order to make a relationship work. I know it takes effort and dedication. I _know_."

"Then why didn't you work at your issues?" he asked. "You have refused to see a therapist. The childhood you had, my friend—and I mean this in no offense—will take _years_ to get over. And that will only be achieved with _heavy_ therapy. It is the woman who gave birth to you and the man who raised you who turned you to be so cynical."

"So everything is my fault then?" I demanded to know. "The reason for this divorce is solely on my shoulders? I'm the reason why she's so unhappy?"

Nate shook his head at me. "That's not what I'm saying, Chuck. I don't blame you whatsoever on why she has such low self-esteem. At the end of the day, we're all responsible for our own selves. I'm with you that she should have come to you and spoken to you about her doubts over the marriage. The way she handled the whole thing _was_ sneaky and cruel. You _should_ be frustrated with her over it."

I knew him too well. "I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

He didn't disappoint. "_But_…shouldn't you be asking yourself _why_ she acted the way she did? Why she took all of her things without giving you a choice on the matter."

"Of course that question has crossed my mind." It was the truth. It was a question which kept me up for so many nights.

"And what have you come up with?" he asked.

I answered truthfully. "She didn't love me as much as I thought she had. I could have given her so much, but I guess I wasn't enough."

Nate shook his head. "I mean it, Chuck. You really need to talk to someone professionally. If you truly believe in what you just said, you need _so_ much help." He took his last sip and began to head out of the door.

"It's the truth. She was co-president of my company, she traveled _everywhere_, she was admired, she had everything. Together, we were indestructible."

Nate turned back to me, a look of annoyance on his face. "And _to_ each other, you were _destructive_. _That's_ not what you're understanding—or _wanting_ to understand. You keep hanging onto your roles in the world, but you want to let go of the truth of what you did to each other. And you keep dwelling on what _could_ have been that you're not seeing on what _was_—what _continues_ being." With that, he exited the house.

I was left speechless. I was left with his words repeating in my head. I was left with thoughts roaming around my brain. I was left with new questions badgering me. I was left with doubts driving away my past certainty.

I was left…

* * *

AN: Again, give me patience in the next month...it's gonna be a loooooong one... :/


	5. Free

**Pairing**: Blair/Chuck

**Rated**: PG-13, T

**NOTE**: Sorry for the looooooong absence. It's almost been a month without Internet...it's been agony. Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** "Free"

I made my way up to the building. Serena had sent out an SOS, wanting to meet with me in private—away from prying eyes. I had reason to suspect it had to do with her recent ex-husband. Maybe he had something on her and she needed help stopping it. I let an inside groan. I was done with that world. I didn't want to go back to being Queen B. But, this was my best friend. She had stood by my side during my dark days in high school and college.

But, was I ready to give up my fight against my old self? For the last year I was growing to be something so much more. Would I give up that hard work? For Serena?

As I made my way through the hall the question kept lingering. And the same answer would remain the same.

No. And I had great reasons behind that answer.

Serena would have to understand.

I opened the door, finding someone _else _waiting there. "What are you doing here?"

Chuck stepped closer to me. "I wanted to talk. I knew you wouldn't see me unless you believed you were meeting with Serena."

Our divorce became official today. I was a free woman. Why couldn't he understand and accept that? "I'm not doing this anymore, Chuck." I turned to leave.

He came after me. "Just give me _five_ minutes."

I didn't give in. I wouldn't. I ignored him and kept walking.

He caught up to me. "Please, Blair. This will be the last time."

"Do you know how many times you've said that before—how many times _I've _said that before?" I shot back, frustrated with our history.

I looked down, a bit of shame written on his face. "I know—"

"We keep saying that same line over and over again—for over ten years! One of us says it's the last time, we try to bring closure, hurt the other in the process, and we're good for a few days or weeks—but then we're back at war. And if we're not at war, we're together but we're still hurting each other! I'm fed up with it!"

"As am I," he looked sincere. But then again, he looked sincere the other twenty times he said it. It had to stop.

I looked at him straight in the eye and with every fiber in my being i meant every word that next came out. "You are not to call me anymore—I will not call you. There will be zero contact. If there is ever an _emergency_, we will keep to ourselves. Whenever we bump into each other at a party or gathering or social event—which is _bound_ to happen—we will ignore the other. There will be no exchanging words. No eye contact. At all costs."

This was hurting him and I hated doing this to him, but knew it needed to be done; otherwise, the hurt would only escalate in the end. "If that's what you want," he replied.

Want. Want. Want. I wanted so many things. And I had received them. Been given them...with a most heavy cost. I had it with wanting. I looked at him straight in the eye. "It's what I _need_."

He nodded. "You have my word."

"Good." I didn't wait for a response. I continued to exit the hall.

"About Montmartre!" he shouted out to me. "I didn't do anything! I didn't see her! I swear!"

I didn't answer, just continued walking. I came to the door and took the stairs. The elevator wasn't working.

I could still hear him behind me, shouting out apologies. But I was done listening. I didn't need to hear his excuses or explanations anymore. For what? If I heard his words, would they erase the scars that had been made? If I responded back would the pain I had created in him be forgotten? The damage was done. We shattered each other. All we could do was heal. And we had to do it separately.

As I walked down the long staircase he continued shouting out to me, speaking gibberish because I tuned him out.

I know I made the right decision. I didn't tell anyone about the incident. What was the point? If I brought it up, it would be followed by unnecessary drama. Robert would badger me to get a restraining order, Vanessa would back him up, Serena and Nate would ask me to at least give Chuck those five minutes because they would think I needed complete closure.

I wanted my life with Chuck completely over. If I kept giving him attention, I would still be tied to him. I needed to create my own closure.

And I already have.

* * *

**Note**: To those of you continuing giving this story a shot, thank you so much.


	6. Where the Story Ends

**Pairing**: Blair/Chuck, Chuck/Nate (NO slash! _**Strictly**_ friends!)

**Rated**: PG-13, T

**NOTE**: Chuck's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** "Where the Story Ends"

I entered my apartment, still confused and baffled by how my night had played out.

"Hey, man. How'd it go?" Nate asked. He was waiting for me by the bar.

I let out a heavy sigh and walked over. "She refused to hear me out."

Nate gave me a frown. He wanted details.

"She told me to stay away from her and walked away. I screamed out to her about what really happened in Montmartre, but…"

"She didn't believe you when you said nothing happened?" Nate guessed. He didn't look so surprised.

I shook my head. "I don't think she heard me. She just kept walking." I relived the moment in my head, feeling as if someone was punching me in the stomach. "It looked as if she didn't care."

Nate was silent for a while, and then said words that cut deep. "Maybe she doesn't anymore."

I know he saw my pain.

"I'm sorry, man, but it's the truth. I've only seen her twice since I came back and she has a very determined mind on her. She's changed."

I didn't want to believe it. "She'll always be Blair Waldorf."

"Not the Blair Waldorf she is with you."

It felt as if he _wanted_ to intentionally hurt me.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you. I've known her much longer than you have. I've seen more sides to her than you. I knew her back when she loved fairy tales, when she swore she would take over Waldorf Designs and make it _her_ kingdom. She slowly grew up. Suddenly, she cared not for her mother's company. She cared to create something under her _own_ name. And when she left Louis, she also left behind her princess thoughts.

"When she's with Serena, she's the perfect best friend. When she was with me, she was the most well-behaved girlfriend, when she was with you she was the perfect terrorizing queen. We open up so many different sides of her. Maybe she's realized this and it's scared her. Otherwise, why does she now have such a distant relationship with Serena—with me? I thought she hadn't come to me because she was afraid of making me choose between you and her, now I think differently. Maybe she wants us _all_ out of her life."

I didn't want to think like that. I didn't want to believe that everything Blair and I had had been horrible. That every memory we made together had caused her to break. We were equals. I've been with countless women and there was no other who could stand by my side the way she could.

"Maybe you need to come up with the opposite conclusion." Nate's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I was confused by his words.

Nate took a deep breath, obviously wanting to make sure he chose his words carefully. "You're Chuck Bass. Your identity remains the _same_ with _everyone_ who comes in contact with you. It's one of the many things you and Blair are complete opposites in, because Blair opens a different side of herself with certain people. You, on the other hand, have really only opened yourself up fully to _one _person."

We were back to this again. For the last couple of months, Nate's lectures remained the same. He gave advice that I completely was against. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I got to my feet, wanting to end the conversation.

Nate didn't let me go. "You know I'm right."

I shook my head. "No, you're not," I snapped.

"Then tell me why you were in Montmartre?" he shot back.

"I told you—"

"Oh, I believe you didn't do anything," he interrupted. "I believe you stood in the shadows and observed like a coward. But—"

He pushed me to do it. I grabbed him by the collar and pressed his back against the bar. I looked down at him, anger building in me. I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to hurt him.

He didn't fight back. He simply looked at him. "You just proved my point. You never would lay a hand on me otherwise. She pushes you to do it."

My fists grabbed him harder and rubbed roughly on his chin. "Shut up, Nathaniel."

"You're just pissed that I'm making you face the truth of things."

"You're wrong."

"No, _you're_ wrong. Blair saw that too."

I took deep breaths. I didn't want to punch Nate. I would regret it once I did. However, he was making it difficult.

Nate pushed me off. "Why don't you want to admit how much you care for her?"

A flash of her blond hair came to view. I tried to block it. For years I had done such a great job of it. However, she had to appear back into my life, making it almost impossible to keep her out of my thoughts. You would think that after so many years of not seeing her face, I would forget how she looked like. However, seeing the back of her figure that night 3 years ago, every single cell of her made its way to my vision. I remembered almost every inch of her. I didn't have to see her face to know it was her.

I didn't want to think of it, though. I pushed her image away. "I _love_ Blair."

"I know you do. But I don't think you've ever _cared_ for her. There's a difference in those emotions. _Caring _means you take _emotions _into consideration. You worry for them and comfort that person. I'm not saying you weren't this way with Blair, because there were moments you _did _care for Blair, but not in the way you care for _her_. You love Blair because she's everything you _want_ in a woman. But she's nothing you've ever needed," Nate said softly. "Who you _need_ is someone else."

I shook my head. "Our worlds are different. She would shatter in pieces if she stayed here. My world made her run off last time. She left me, if you don't remember."

The set of her blue eyes heavy with tears burned in me. I hated seeing those eyes feel so much pain. It had been the worst day of my life.

"Your world didn't push her away; _Blair_ did," Nate retorted.

"And Blair is _part_ of my world," I explained.

That silenced him. He knew it was true.

Finally, he would let this conversation go. I turned to walk away.

He wasn't done, though. "Not anymore."

It stopped me on my tracks.

"She's gone, Chuck. And I really believe this time it's for good. I think you know that."

To let go of Blair, would mean letting go of something I had been sure of for almost half of my life. She was the only tangible thing I had left. So many years with her; how could I just let it go?

"Chuck, she's not the one for you. The right one is in Paris."

I shook my head, the face of the girl I loved so many years ago finally coming to complete view in my head. "She won't have me. I'm not the man she thought of me."

"But you _were_," Nate defended.

"Only with her at my side."

"Then, become that man on your own. Show her what you're capable of. All your life you've acted in ways to _spite_ others. It's time you stopped living the way others expect you to and take your life into your own hands for once," he challenged.

Was he right? Was I the way I was because it was a reflection of what others thought of me? Had I lived my life this way just to spite everyone?

Who was I if I wasn't Chuck Bass?

"Chuck."

I turned to see Nate looking at me with the most serious face.

"Eva is right for you," he said with complete seriousness. "She's the only one who's ever made you _feel_ happy. You can't deny that, man."

Couldn't I? I had been for over 8 years. But now that the words had been said out loud, the truth spread out in the open by my best friend, could I continue this way?

I don't know how long it took me. I'm not sure for how long I stood there for, but one moment I was at a loss at what to do, and the next my mind was clear.

I knew.

* * *

**Note: **So, there are two other chapters that have been written, but unfortunately, I've hit a writer's block. School is starting and that is taking up a lot of my time. I'll post up the other chapters in the next upcoming weeks, but just heads up, there might not be other chapters for quite a while afterwards.


End file.
